8000 Nerve Endings
by homesickthug
Summary: Did you know the clitoris has 8000 nerve endings? Twice that of the penis, so it stands to reason that a girl would know how to properly stimulate them more than a man ever could. A girl knows what a girl wants. Femslash Natalia/Calleigh I was a tad high when I wrote this hope u enjoy fam


It had been Calleigh's idea to have a "girls" night so to speak. Neither of the two women really socialized outside of those at the crime lab, especially since Calleigh's falling out with Jake and Natalia's abusive ex husband getting murdered.

So Calleigh made an executive decision and showed up on Natalia's doorstep with a bottle of red wine in one hand, and a bottle of vodka in the other. Of course, Natalia let her in, both eager and grateful that she came armed with alcohol. After these last few cases- a race riot in Overtown, double homicide in Liberty City, and a gang shooting on the border of Dade and Broward county- she really _really_ needed something to help cool her nerves, and by the way Cal's hands had been shaking at the lab earlier, she figured they were both in the same boat.

They finished the bottle of Merlot within the hour, and they both laid curled up on Natalia's long leather couch, with soft music playing in the background, and at this point passing the bottle of vodka between one another.

"So you and Eric hmm?" Natalia asked giggling.

Calleigh put her finger up, trying to find catch her breath in between giggles, "no no no."

Natalia cocked an eyebrow, a drunken smile on her face, "but I thought you two..?"

Calleigh shook her head still giggling, "no we tried, no it wasn't a thing or working. Not meant to be."

Natalia continued to giggle, took a sip of the vodka, and passed it to Calleigh.

"Weren't you and Eric sleeping together too?" Calleigh asked laughing and taking a sip, letting it sting a line down her throat, hoping it could ease her laughter so she could catch her breath.

Natalia's cheeks burned red, "Eric was a lay," she said with a smile, "but-" she cut off her thought and looked over to Calleigh, whose face was just as red as hers, eyes glazed over wasted, with a drunken grin ear to ear, wide across her face.

"But what?" she asked giggling.

Natalia's face continued to burn, "he wasn't as satisfying as some _other_ people," she said trying to hide her embarrassment.

Calleigh continued to laugh, passing the bottle to Natalia and placing her hand on her forearm, "yea he was okay, but not the best," she giggled.

Natalia took a swig, "so who was your best?" Her eyes were both filled with amusement and curiosity.

"Well," Calleigh started off innocently, "let's just say a girl knows what a girl wants," her grin was deviant and she had a seductively naughty look in her eye while she walked her index and middle finger up Natalia's bicep and then back to its original position.

The two had exchanged countless physical gestures, whether it be a pat on the back or an endearing hand on a shoulder, but this was different. Those latter encounters were from a place of friendship and comfort, the way Calleigh traced her fingers on Natalia's arm was from a place of pure desire and lust, and it burned through Natalias skin, leaving goosebumps to rise.

Natalia nodded, "Yea, women are much better lays."

Calleigh kept giggling, her southern accent becoming deeper, "Nataliaaaaa?" she asked smiling, slowly moving her hand back up her bicep, down her cheek, then running her index and middle fingers over her lips.

They both had hidden feelings of lust and want rise between them, and it must have been from the alcohol because both women were far too controlled to ever allow something like this to happen. Natalia slid her tongue out like a snake, and sucked on Calleigh's fingers. She slowly ran them down the side of her face, down her neck, over her collarbone, and settled at the top button of Natalia's shirt.

"Natalia?" she asked, her voice husky and naughty while practically begging for permission to act on the searing emotion that was undeniable. Natalia grinned, grabbed Calleigh wrists and slowly moved her to a laying position, where her head rested on the arm of the couch, while Natalia practically straddled her and held her wrists past her head and over the arm of the couch.

"You wanna make a bet?" Natalia purred.

Calleigh cocked an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"I bet," Natalia said, moving her lips to kiss the crown of Calleigh's forehead, "I can make you," kissing the middle of her forehead, "feel better than any women," she grinded her hips against Calleigh's while she kissed her nose, which yielded a lust filled moan of want from the woman beneath her, "ever has," she finished, moving her lips to Calleigh's. The kiss was far softer than both Calleigh and Natalia had expected it to be.

"Nat," Calleigh moaned, escaping her wrists from Natalia's grip and running her fingers up and down her back.

Natalia found her hands wondering as well, moving down Calleigh's sides and resting at the hem of her T-shirt.

Natalia grinned at the soft moan Calleigh made when Natalia slowly danced her fingers underneath to soft fabric of Calleigh's shirt.

They continued to kiss, Natalia's hands teasing and Calleigh finally moving her hands back to the first button that caused all of this to begin. She sucked on Natalia's lip while she undid the first barrier between them, eliciting a low, sexy moan from her. But with the way Nat was kissing her multiplied by the burning desire Calleigh had, her patience was just about up so she practically ripped the rest of the buttons off and ran her hands up and down her stomach.

"A little impatient are we?" Natalia asked amused.

"Talia, I need you," she moaned, running her fingers up Natalia's back and undoing the clasp of her bra.

"That's all you had to say Cal," she said grinning into the kiss, then ghosting her hands over her abdomen, pulling her shirt while she went. Both Calleigh and Natalia shirts and bras landed somewhere in the living room with no importance whatsoever.

Nat ran her fingers over Calleigh's titties, toying at her nipples, and kissing her way down her neck, to her collarbone and then- "you don't know how long I've wanted to taste you," she said, softly sucking and biting at Calleigh's now erect nipples.

Calleigh couldn't help but moan, "you shoulda," she paused to catch her breath, "said something."

She smiled, moving her lips to the other titty trailing her fingers down to the button of her pants. Calleigh felt her nails dig into the taller woman's back as she moaned and intertwined their legs. She ran her hands down to clench onto Natalia's bottom, and then softly trailed her hands down the inside of Natalia's thighs.

"Cal-" Natalia kept her mouth on Calleigh's chest but continued to moan when she felt her fingers snake down her abdomen and to her sweatpants, where she effortlessly slid the horrid material down.

Her fingers found their way to Natalia's panties, and ran her two fingers hardly up and down the labia majora, purposely avoiding where Natalia needed her the most.

Feeling her heat turned Calleigh on even more, "so sexy," she whispered, using her other hand to tear Natalia away from her titties and to bring their lips together for a searing yet sloppy kiss.

"Let's get rid of these," Calleigh grinned, pulling down Natalia's panties, and running her fingers over the soft curls, "I love a natural woman," she murmured, moving her index and middle finger ever so slowly to Natalia's throbbing clit.

"Mhmmm," Natalia moaned, moving her lips to the pulse point on Calleigh's neck and sucking softly at the flesh before her. She ran her hand back down to Calleigh's pants, "let's get these off."

Calleigh giggled, now softly running her fingers up and down from the end of the vaginal opening up right before the swollen clitoral mound, leaving Natalia to moan at the anticipation. Both women were now rightfully rid of all clothing guarding them from being skin to skin. They both lay in their purest forms with one another, with nothing between them but lust and desire and the frustrating question of why the hell they didn't do this earlier.

"You know, I have a bed," Natalia whispered in Calleigh's ear while sliding her hand down to cup her eagerly.

"Mhhm yea?" Calleigh asked, now running her finger slowly over Natalias clit, stimulating all 8000 nerve endings that existed solely for pleasure.

"Ohh-" she paused trying to catch her breath, "yea." She nipped at the bottom of Calleigh's ear, "it'll be a lot easier for me to please you there too."

Calleigh smiled, removing her fingers and running them up to Natalia's cheek, "I think I'd like that."

Natalia grinned, lifting herself off Calleigh, and then dragging her to the direction of the bedroom.

"So what exactly can I assist you with, CSI Boa Vista?" Calleigh asked, her southern drawl thick and sexy.

"How about you lie down," Natalia instructed. Calleigh obliged and fell down with her back to the mattress.

Natalia grinned taking in the site before her, Calleigh's beauty: her porcelain skin in contrast to that of Natalia's black silk sheets, the red bite marks tattooed down her neck and chest, her swollen nipples and the bounce her breasts offered, her hair knotted, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed, lips swollen and the sexy smell of sensuality that craved for her to be touched.

Calleigh's beauty was indescribable, and everyone that had given her up, Eric and Jake and everyone else were damn fools for letting Cal go.

"What?" Calleigh asked self consciously, biting her lips and moving her arms to cover her stomach.

"No, you're just. Wow," Natalia was speechless, she moved her way to Calleigh, leaving soft kisses from her lips all the way down to her hip bones and settling between her thighs. Natalia moaned at the site of her, "you're so sexy Cal."

Calleigh's body quivered at both Natalia's words and the warm air that followed onto her skin.

"Nat," Calleigh pleaded, running a hand over her own nipples, looking for some form of release.

Natalia smirked, and slowly dove in, kissing the outer skin before adventuring inward, sucking softly at the most vulnerable place on Calleigh's body, licking and sucking and nipping at the raw skin while gripping her hands on Calleigh's hips and tightening her grip each time she gasped her name.

Her name, that really got Nat going.

She carefully licked over all 8000 nerve endings and proceeded to suck, and then ever so softly, she gripped onto it with her teeth and carefully ran her tongue over her in circles, sucking and gasping while she moved her hands up to grip Calleigh's titties.

"Nataliaa," Calleigh moaned, gripping one of Natalia's hands over her chest, while letting the other fist her caramel hair.

"Cal, you taste better than anyone I've ever had."

With her spare hand she carefully slid two fingers inside her, embracing the wet heat and tightening of her muscles.

"Nat," Calleigh moaned, her breathing now becoming more labored.

"Nat," she moaned once more, guiding Natalia's hand over her titty and around a very sensitive nipple.

"You like that?" Natalia asked, picking up the pace and thrusting her fingers in and out faster than before.

"I'm close," Calleigh whimpered in between breaths, "so close."

Natalia continued to suck and bite and lick and move her fingers all around until she finally felt Calleigh's body shudder, her muscles clenching and spasming around Natalia's fingers while she moaned her name over and over and over again. After a few minutes her breathing calmed down, and Natalia came up and rested her head on Calleigh's chest.

"How was I?" Natalia asked, drawing invisible patterns against the soft skin on Calleigh's belly, "you win. Best I've ever had. By far."

Natalia grinned against the back of Calleigh's head while taking in her scent and moving her hands back over to cup her breasts.

Calleigh flipped over to face Natalia, "I think it's my turn to make a bet."

Natalia laughed pulling Calleigh closer and tossing a blanket over them both, "how about tomorrow."

Calleigh laid a soft kiss on Nat's collarbone, her eyes filled with longing, "yea. Tomorrow."


End file.
